Just in time for a wedding
by Ava Brett
Summary: A/U - All Dean wants to do is enjoy his two week holiday, get his best man speech right at his brother's wedding and keep that same brother sane before his head explodes from the stress. However it appears that the bride's brother Castiel has other plans for him... (Destiel, Sam/Anna)
1. His name is what now?

Just in time for a wedding

By

Ava Brett

Chapter One

His name is what now?

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**I should be banned from a computer… in fact I should be banned from a pen and paper or any form of writing material because when I have them this happens.**

**Little ideas pop into my head and jump around, distracting me and demanding attention from me. There's no off switch, the only way to shut it up is to write the thing it wants me to write. It could be that this is my muse and yet if that's the case my muse reminds me of my eldest. They both have the exact same ability to hold onto my attention and hold it… it's disappointed. I always hoped my muse would look like Jensen Ackles giving me a come hither look but yep clearly not… I think I need a new muse**

**Anyway here is yet another offering which I had no intention of putting up but I guess that since it's written now there is little to no point in not putting it up…**

***Glares at muse***

**Where is your off switch?**

Overall Summary

**All Dean wants to do is enjoy his two week holiday, get his best man speech right at his brother's wedding and keep that same brother sane before his head explodes from the stress. However it appears that the bride's brother Castiel has other plans for him…**

Chapter Summary

**Dean and Sam talk on the phone…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Anna Milton**

Chapter Romance

**Mentions of Sam Winchester/Anna Milton**

* * *

"You're going to be on time tomorrow right?" Sam demanded, his voice sounding concerned over the bad phone connection. The sound was enough to make Dean roll his eyes as he held out his hand for the form he needed to sign to complete the delivery. Sam ability to call at the worst possible time hadn't changed even with the distance between them. Dean was sure he must have had some sort of radar implanted in his brain.

He handed the clipboard back to the delivery man and mouthed a thank you before turning his attention back to the call when he realised Sam was speaking to him again, his voice rising in his agitation.

"Dean are you still there? Dean?"

"I'm here Sammy" Dean responded. "I'm just working okay, I've told you before that calling me during the day isn't the best time for me to talk, in fact its kinda the worst time" Dean pointed out.

"I know, I know" Sam said with a sigh. "It's just I called you last night like twice and you didn't answer your phone so I started getting worried and then-"

"Yeah I get it, your mother hen instinct kicked in" Dean teased lightly "Try and remember which one of us is the older brother here Sam, worrying like an overprotective jerk is my job, yours is to be an annoying brat. Don't start mixing our job roles up or it gets confusing."

Dean glanced around the large garage he owned making sure that everything looked like it was running smoothly before he walked across the floor towards the office at the back of the shop. Slipping through the door he closed it behind him and spoke.

"And for the record I'm offended by the slur you've just made on my character. When have I ever been late for anything? What makes you think I'm gonna start now with my own brother's wedding, especially when I'm best man and have a killer speech prepared"

"Every time I think of what you're gonna say in your speech it makes me wonder why I asked you to be best man" Sam answered. Dean grinned when he heard the sound of suppressed amusement in his brother's voice.

"Because I'm your brother and probably your best friend and you knew I would kick your ass if you had picked someone other then me" Dean pointed out.

"When you say it like that it makes me sound so pathetic" Sam said, Dean could picture his brother shaking his head with a pained look across his face.

"You are pathetic Sammy" he answered instantly. "Anyway I am arriving tomorrow as instructed on the plane which you instructed me to get and you had better be there to pick me up Sam"

"About that" Sam said sounding nervous. "I've got to go for a last minute food tasting with Anna and the only appointment they could give us was three when your plane is landing."

"What?" Dean demanded sounding outraged."You're going to a food testing without me? Couldn't you push it back by an hour so I can come with you?" he asked hopefully, Sam laughed.

"No Dean, if you went then you'd demolish everything before we even had a chance to try it ourselves. It's the food we've picked but the caterers want us to be sure that we're happy with what they've done with our request"

"Oh God" Dean groaned, collapsing in his chair behind his desk.. "We're gonna be eating crappy small snack things aren't we? Sam tell me there's at least gonna be some pie there?" he demanded, his eyes widening when a silence met his query. "Sam I swear to God if there's no pie at this wedding then I'll jump on the next plane home."

"Dean what do you take me for?" Sam asked with a laugh. "Of course I've got you pie. I made sure we had two; apple and cherry. Your favourites" Dean grinned.

"See and that right there is why you're an awesome brother" he proclaimed. "Text me the address of where we'll be at so I can get a taxi to the place from the airport."

"You're not getting a taxi" Sam scoffed. "You'd get distracted by something shiny on the way and be late to the dinner the Novak/Milton family are throwing in your honour, apparently they are all really keen to meet the brother I and I quote "Don't shut up about"

"Ah Sammy sounds like you've missed me" Dean teased, his grin growing at the thought that Sam had been talking about him.

"Shut up" Sam replied "Anyway Anna's brother Castiel has agreed to pick you up from the airport. He'll probably be there half an hour early. The dude is always early for everything."

"Wait… Anna's brother is called Castiel? What kind of name is Castiel?" Dean demanded with a snigger as he tilted his head back on his chair, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above him.

"It's a religious name or something, if you think that one is amusing then wait until you hear some of the other names" Sam confided. "I got to go Dean; we're being summoned into court again. I-"his voice faltered for a moment. "I'm really glad you're gonna be here to have my back"

Dean frowned slightly at the tone in Sam's voice before he spoke, his voice unusually serious for him.

"Always Sam" he coughed feeling awkward. "Now get loss before this chick flick moment makes me hurl" He grinned at the sound of Sam laughter

"Later Jerk"

"See ya Bitch" Dean responded instantly before he closed the phone and looked at it thoughtfully.

It was definitely going to be an interesting two weeks that was for sure.

* * *

Author Note

**I guess the new chapter will be up at the weekend, it will just slot into the writing rota I have going on **

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Coffee Stop

Just in time for a wedding

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's chapter two.**

**I'm not planning on any major angst in this story so if that's what you want you might want to look at one of my other stories instead. I just wanted to write a story which was cute and fluffy but damn hot in places as well.**

**It's like my mini treat to myself to make up for all the angst and drama I have to write in my other stories so yay!**

Overall Summary

**All Dean wants to do is enjoy his two week holiday, get his best man speech right at his brother's wedding and keep that same brother sane before his head explodes from the stress. However it appears that the bride's brother Castiel has other plans for him…**

Chapter Summary

**Dean and Castiel meet…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester / Anna Milton**

Chapter Romance

**Hints of Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester**

* * *

Chapter Two

Coffee stop

* * *

Dean tightened the grip he had on his hand luggage, looking around him as he entered the main airport. He was going to kill his baby brother with his own bare hands. Why the hell couldn't Sam have gotten married in South Dakota where they had spent most of their lives? Why did he have to decide that California was the place he wanted to tie the knot forcing Dean onto a plane?

Dean hated flying with a passion. He should have ignored Sam's whiny pleading voice and followed his own instincts, driving down to California in his baby just like he had originally planned to when Sam first informed him of where the wedding was going to be. God knows why he had given in and agreed that flying would be quicker meaning he would have more time to spend with Sam before his big day. Clearly he must have suffered a moment of insanity or some sort of mental breakdown because it was the only explanation which Dean could come up with to explain his actions.

What he really needed was a quick stiff drink to help settle his frayed nerves but he knew that was out of the question. Sam was counting on him to be at his best and that was certainly not with alcohol moving through his veins. He would have to make do with a coffee instead once his ride to Sam's house actually arrived to pick him up.

Dean frowned looking around him again. He should have asked Sam for a description of Anna's brother so he at least had some sort of idea of who he was looking for in the crowd. Was he blond? Dark haired? A red head like Anna was? Was he older or younger then her? He breathed out nosily, eyes still searching with an increased feeling of unease settling in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't see anyone holding up anything with his name written on it nor was anyone acting like they were looking for him.

Jesus what if the dude was late or he had forgotten that he was meant to be picking Dean up today? It was a possibility after all, Dean knew from having to endure other weddings that the people involved tended to become stressful and unreasonable in their demands not to mention forgetful. If the brother actually had a large part of place in the wedding then Dean supposed his lateness was understandable. It still wouldn't stop him wanting to kick his ass if and when he finally appeared.

Giving it up as a lost cause, Dean slipped through the remaining crowd, his attention fixed on the coffee shop behind them with an almost hungry look on his face. He could almost taste the espresso he was going to order already. He took his place at the back of the queue, his mind skipping to the dinner which Sam had told him about the previous evening on the phone.

The last thing Dean wanted was to sit around a table with a bunch of strangers, answering their countless questions and trying to remain on his best behaviour for the entire night for the sake of his brother. He would rather grab Sam and drag his brother out to the neatest burger joint so they could catch up with each other and Dean could finally get a handle on his brother's mental and emotional state.

He knew Sam was happy in his relationship; his brother would never have taken the plunge and proposed if he wasn't a hundred percent positive in his mind that Anna was the one for him and yet there had been something off about him during the times they had spoken on the phone. Something in Sam's voice when he spoke about the wedding or about Anna's family which placed Dean on edge. Maybe her family was a bunch of dicks that were making Sam's life a complete and utter misery or perhaps it was Sam him self realising for the first time exactly what it meant to be getting married.

Dean wasn't sure what it was but he was determined to find out what the cause for it was and deal with it, if it meant that he had to bash a few skulls together to make her family back off his brother then it was something which he was willing to do. Dean had been the one to raise Sam since their mother and died and he would be damned if he sat back and let someone hurt him either physically or mentally. It was not going to happen while he was still alive to do something about it.

"Dean?"

Dean started, jumping when he felt a hand being placed lightly on his shoulder. He turned, his gaze widening when his gaze was met by a pair of large blue eyes. Dean blinked, unable to stop himself from staring at them, his mouth parting in surprise. He had never seen a pair of eyes quite as blue at the pair in front of him. It was as though he had looked up at the sky on a bright, cloudless summer's day with the sun beating down on him and seeing the intense blue.

He swallowed forcing himself to look away from the man's eyes to take in the rest of his face.

He was definitely handsome and definitely the type of man Dean regularly found him self attracted to and dating. Wild dark hair stuck up in different directions as though the man had simply rolled out of bed without bothering to brush it. His skin was pale and he clearly hadn't bothered to shave that morning. Dean's eyes briefly darted down to the man's lips noting that he needed some chap stick before he forced himself to speak.

"That's me" he said cautiously, watching as the man suddenly broke into a relieved smile.

"Thank God" he stated. "I got caught in traffic and I was worried you thought I wasn't coming and had gotten a taxi instead. I'm Castiel, one of Anna's older brothers. Sam told you I was picking you up right?" he demanded, his eyes moving over Dean's, a look in his eyes which made Dean's heart skip a beat for a moment. Castiel's rough, husky voice wasn't doing Dean's nerves any good either.

"Yeah" he said looking away as he took another step forward in the queue. "Sammy told me yesterday when he rang to make sure everything was still good. He's gone for some sort of food tasting or something right?" Dean asked aware of Castiel moving with him, he could almost feel the body heat coming off of the other man as he stepped slightly closer to Dean, invading his personal space.

"That's right he-"Dean held up his hand stopping Castiel speaking.

"Sorry" he apologised with a slight shrug. "Just hold that thought for a moment" he turned his attention away from Castiel and smiled at the blond woman behind the coffee counter, who was watching him with a blatant look of appreciation of her face. "Hiya, Can I get a large espresso with two extra shots please, it's been a long stressful trip" he commented when he noticed her surprised look.

"That's not problem" she replied, reaching up and absently hooking a stray curl behind her ear. "I get all different type of insane orders here, yours isn't so strange in the context of things" she said with an amused smile, Dean responded with a smirk at her

"I can believe that" he answered before turning to Castiel who was looking between the two of them with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You want anything? My treat as a thanks for saving me from a taxi ride from hell where my ear would no doubt have been chewed off by a incredibly talkative, incredibly boring taxi driver."

Castiel laughed, the sound warming Dean's inside as he glanced away, silently cursing him self when he felt a familiar heat flood his cheeks. Damn it he hated when he blushed.

"Caramel latte, medium cup please" Castiel said to the woman politely, Dean started when Castiel lightly placed his hand on his lower back and leaned towards him, eyes gazing at him as though nothing else in the world existed but them. "You want to grab something to eat here or do you want to swing somewhere on our way back home Dean?" he asked

Dean blinked in surprise, aware of the woman looking between the two of them with a sudden knowing look. He wanted to tell her that he didn't really know Castiel but the words caught in his throat. He shrugged trying to regain his composure. He could vaguely remember Sam telling him that Anna had been extremely touchy feely and familiar with him the first day they had met so perhaps it was just something which their family did generally.

"I guess it depends on when dinner is tonight" Dean said turning and handing the woman behind the counter a ten dollar note, he glanced down at her name tag "Thanks for the drink Lily" he remarked accepting his change from her. He watched as Castiel smiled at her before the other man steered Dean towards the drink collection point.

"Dinner is at seven" Castiel responded, taking his hand away from Dean's back, for a moment Dean missed the contact before he forced himself to shake the feeling off. He clearly needed to get laid if he was reacting this strongly to a simply hand on his back. He thought back trying to remember when the last time he actually had sex was, his eyes widened when he realised that he couldn't remember off the top of his head when it was.

"Oh" Dean said, reaching out and taking his coffee from the server with a muttered thanks before he looked down at his watch. Dinner was still a while away if it was at seven.

"McDonalds it is" Castiel said taking his own drink. "You look like you're about to faint on the spot and I couldn't have that, not on my watch and not for that particular reason." He remarked, a warm almost flirty note to his voice. Dean stared after Castiel when he strolled way, stopping and raising an eyebrow at him when he realised that Dean wasn't following him. "Are you coming Dean?"

Dean blinked shaking his head as he walked away from the coffee shop and towards Castiel, catching the look of appreciation in the older man's eyes as they skirted up and down Dean's body before they rested on his face with a small crooked smile.

Dean's heart skipped another beat at the look as he silently groaned to himself, his hand tightening on his coffee cup.

He had a crush on his brother's future brother in law.

Sam was going to kill him he just knew it.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks a lot for reading people **


	3. He failed to mention that small detail

Just in time for a wedding

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here is chapter three for you!**

**I'm enjoying writing this story, I find though that the stories I really enjoy writing tend to lack reviews which makes me wonder where I'm going wrong or whether I'm going wrong at all. It makes its all highly confusing!**

**It is different writing Castiel as so blatantly forthcoming though; poor Dean has no idea what's going to hit him over the next two weeks.**

**Anyway here it is so please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**All Dean wants to do is enjoy his two week holiday, get his best man speech right at his brother's wedding and keep that same brother sane before his head explodes from the stress. However it appears that the bride's brother Castiel has other plans for him…**

Chapter Summary

**Dean was going to kill Sam when he got his hands on him...**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester / Anna Milton**

Chapter Romance

**Hints of Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester**

* * *

Chapter Three

He failed to mention that small detail

* * *

Dean gripped his coffee cup tightly in his hand as he skirted around the crowds standing around the arrival and departure lounges, following Castiel out of the main airport and into the bright sunlight, he tilted him head back, greeting the rays with a soft sigh of happiness, a wide smile came to his face. God he had missed the sun, it had been overcast in South Dakota for the past three weeks or so and he hated it. He was beginning to think that his brother had the right idea when he had left South Dakota to move to the sunshine state. Not that he would ever tell Sam that, he would never hear the end of it if he did, not when he had made such a fuss about Sam moving out here in the first place.

Dean opened his eyes slowly, tilting his head back down when he realised he had been lingering outside the entrance, he rose an eyebrow when he realised that Castiel had stopped walking as well and was looking over his shoulder, his eyes focused on Dean's face with an intent expression, his mouth slightly parted. Dean flushed under the gaze, swallowing hard before he forced him self to speak.

"Everything ok there?" he asked pointedly when the heated stare continued on, God is Castiel continued to look at him like that then Dean would throw caution to the wind and jump him. The last time someone had looked at him like that he had gotten laid and it had been a while after all.

"Everything is Fine Dean" Castiel answered softly, reaching up and pulling his sunglasses down off the top of his head onto his nose so his eyes were hidden from Dean's view, a fact which he found him self feeling disappointed over before he pushed the feeling away. He seriously needed to get a grip on him self before he embarrassed him self completely.

"Where did you end up parking? I'm guessing you drove here right?" Dean asked, reaching up and running his hand through his hair as he looked around him curiously, taking in the sights which he could see.

"I'm parked over there in Car Park B" Castiel stated indicating just behind him with a wave of his hand, Dean nodded once, nervously licked his lips looking away from Castiel to look towards the car park the other man had pointed out. He lifted his cup to his mouth and taking a sip from it. He heard Castiel laugh lightly attracting his gaze back to him. "Follow me Dean, you don't need to worry I don't bite, not unless you ask me to that is and then I'll be more then happy to do so." he commented causing Dean to choke on his coffee as he stared at Castiel's back in surprise as the other man turned and walked off, a slight swagger to his step which brought Dean's attention to his ass.

Shaking his head Dean followed him, his eyes widening with appreciation when Castiel stopped by a blue sports car, the kind of car which Dean could never afford in a million years. He stopped walking, his mouth falling open as he stared at the sleek body work, his hands itching to run over it and explore the inside of the hood. Dean normally preferred the classics but Castiel's car was a car which deserved to be worshipped in his eyes.

"Dude is this actually your car?" he demanded, a breathless tone to his voice.

Castiel glanced back at him with a look of interest as he took in Dean's reaction to the car. He nodded, unlocking the driver's door with the key he produced from the pocket of his jeans.

"She's all mine" he replied, pulling the car door open and slipping in to the interior, he leaned across the leather seat and unlocked the passenger side, pushing the door open for Dean who eagerly scrambled in after him, dropping his bag by his feet and pulling his seatbelt on as he looked excitedly around him. He was probably acting like a kid let loose in a candy store but at that moment he didn't care. "I'm taking it from your reaction that you're a car fan Dean? Sam failed to mention that before when he was telling me about you" Castiel remarked lightly.

"That might just be the biggest understatement of the century" Dean responded with a laugh, shaking his head as he leaned forward and ran his hand lightly across the dashboard. "I own my own garage back in South Dakota and we specialise in car restoration so I normally only deal with the older classics, I'd kill to work on a car like this though" he said, turning to Castiel who was watching him, a slight smile curving his lip as he reached up and took his sunglasses off, his eyes moving over Dean's face, lingering on his mouth for a moment before they met his eyes.

"She needs some work done on her" he commented with a careless shrug, "I was going to put her in the garage later on but if you're that keen then feel free to have a go at her instead, you'll probably be bored most of the time here anyway. Sam and Anna literally talk, eat and breath the wedding at the moment so if I can help entertain you in some fashion while you're here then I'm more then happy to do that Dean…" his voice trailed off as he looked away from Dean, putting the car key into the ignition and turning it, the engine coming to life beneath them, purring in a way which made Dean's smile widen into a grin.

"Hell yeah I will as long as you don't mind" Dean replied eagerly, looking around the dashboard again before he yawned, leaning back against the passenger seat and sighing as he closed his eyes briefly. He was exhausted; he had barely slept the night before unable to relax at the thought of flying. He should have driven down here. He could easily have fallen asleep, resting against the soft leather.

"So how exactly was your flight?" Castiel asked politely. Dean tilted his head on the head rest, his gaze focusing on Castiel's face as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't remind me" he said with a shudder "Me and flying seriously do not mix in any fashion, if it was up to me I would have driven here in my baby, it would have made everyone's life easier." Castiel laughed softly, meeting Dean's eyes with an amused look.

"If you and flying don't mix then why come here via aeroplane? Why not drive like you wanted to?" the older man asked, moving his eyes back to the road as he hit the indicator bringing them out of the airport car park and onto a busy motorway.

"For Sam" Dean replied simply before he fell silent, his eyes widening as he realised what he said. Castiel was far too easy to talk to for his liking.

"I'm sure Sam appreciates you flying out here, he hasn't stopped going on about your arrival since he got your phone call saying you were coming out before the wedding" Castiel remarked. Dean turned to him, searching his face before he looked back out the windscreen.

"That sounds like Sam" he said with a shrug. "You ok to drop me off at the plaza hotel Castiel?" he asked, changing the subject. "Sam's booked me a room there to stay in while I'm here." Castiel turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Sam tell you? You're staying with us now" he said briefly. "Anna hit the roof when Sam told her that he was going to book you in a hotel. She pointed out that you were soon to be family to her and therefore there was no way in hell that she was going to allow you to stay in a hotel when the house was big enough for you to stay in"

"No Sam failed to mention that small detail to me" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Well don't worry Dean" Castiel remarked, a smile coming to his face. "You'll find that we take care of our guests very well." Dean blinked, feeling his face redden under the sudden hungry look being directed at him from the older man. He licked his lip, tuning to stare out of the window, his face reddening further as Castiel knowing laughter filled the car.

He was going to kill Sam when he got his hands on him.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **


	4. And I do mean anything…

Just in time for a wedding

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's chapter four for you all.**

**I'm having a lot of fun with this story, so much fun that I might actually dedicate the rest of the day until I go out to it.**

**This story is all from Dean's point of view but I am thinking of writing a companion piece to it which will be done from Castiel's point of view.**

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter**

Overall Summary

**All Dean wants to do is enjoy his two week holiday, get his best man speech right at his brother's wedding and keep that same brother sane before his head explodes from the stress. However it appears that the bride's brother Castiel has other plans for him…**

Chapter Summary

**And I do mean anything…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester / Anna Milton**

Chapter Romance

**Hints of Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester / Anna Milton**

* * *

Chapter Four

And I do mean anything…

* * *

Dean was dreaming.

At least he was pretty positive he was dreaming, his head was rested against something soft and smooth and he could feel a hand moving through his hair, the movement soft and gentle making him moan slightly in reaction to it. The hand stilled for a moment and Dean wanted to open his eyes to tell whoever it was to continue but the effort of doing that, not to mention having to speak was too much hassle to deal with at that one moment in time.

He was saved from having to make a choice over whether to move or not, when the warm hand moved away from his hair to cup the exposed side of his face, one slightly rough thumb pad stroking along his high cheek bone before it continued to drift downwards. The fingers lightly stroking his neck in a way that made Dean shudder before they settled on his shoulder and gripped the material of his t-shirt, giving him a gentle shake.

"Dean? Wake up we're here." Dean's head shot up from the side of the car at the sound of the voice right next to his ear. He looked around groggily to see Castiel's body twisted towards him, his head slightly tilted to the side with a small smile on his face which Dean suddenly found him self wanting to kiss off. He frowned, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, the memory of another hand coming to his mind. He shot Castiel a suspicious look but the other man wasn't paying him any attention as he turned the engine off leaving them in silence.

"We're here already" Dean repeated, rubbing at his tired eyes before he leaned down and grabbed his bag, opening the passenger door and stepping out of the car. He looked around him, his mouth falling open in surprise when he saw the large house in front of him, large didn't quite cover it in his eyes, massive or humongous was a more suitable word for it.

Dean had always known that Anna had come from money, she had been frank and open over it, telling Dean the first time they had met but he had never quite expected that this was what she had meant. He had thought she meant that she was well off enough to buy a nice car and a house for her self, not that she was well off enough to buy her self an entire island if she felt like it.

Dean blinked when a finger lightly closed his mouth, he turned to Castiel, gaze caught by the bright blue eyes staring at him. He should have said something witty or stepped away or done anything other then just stare at him but he was frozen. Damn it should have been illegal for someone to look like Castiel did. A slight smirk came to Castiel's face as his thumb stroked along Dean's jaw line before he took a step away.

"Shall we go in?" He asked politely acting as though everything was normal between them, even though there was enough tension between them to sink a battleship. "There's a chance that Sam and Anna have returned from their food tasting and I'm sure they both want to see you. As I said earlier, Sam hasn't shut up about you and Anna is just as bad. You clearly make a good impression on people Dean."

Dean shrugged, hoisting his bag over his shoulder, his gaze going back to the house. Was it really a four storey house? He didn't even know that people had houses like this anymore.

"Lead the way Cas" Dean said looking back towards Castiel. Castiel nodded his eyebrow quirking over something before he shook his head and headed towards the front door. Dean's eyes lowered for a moment before he shook his head and followed him up the porch steps. Crushing on Sam's future brother in law was a seriously bad idea.

Castiel opened the front door, stepping to one side and ushering Dean into the cool hallway. It was pleasant, the colours neutral and calming while the light wooden floorboard beneath his feet gleamed from polish. Dean reacted automatically slipping his trainers off and leaving them by the doorway. Castiel looked amused by the action but he remained silent, placing his hand on Dean's lower back again and pushing him gently forward.

"Looks like Sam and Anna aren't back yet" he murmured, close enough that Dean could feel hot air brushing the back of his neck making a slight shiver go through him, a shiver which Castiel no doubt felt since he was still touching Dean as though he belonged to him.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, closing his eyes briefly when his voice came out huskier then usual. What the hell was wrong with him? He might have been slightly out of practice when it came to dating but it was still no reason for him to act like a boy faced with his first crush.

"Their coats and shoes aren't by the doorway" Castiel said, steering Dean towards the grand staircase. "Everyone else will be in the kitchen but I'm assuming you'd like to freshen up first before you meet them all."

Dean nodded, taking a step to the side and allowing Castiel to slip past him.

"This way then Dean" he said over his shoulder. Dean pulled a face, breathing out silently as he followed Castiel up the stairs trying hard not to notice just how good the other man looked from behind. Jesus the first thing he was going to do after this stupid ass meal was over, was grab Sam, head to the local bar and find himself someone to fuck, Anything to get the thought of Castiel out of his mind.

It seriously wasn't fair.

They went down another long corridor before Castiel stopped by a door, waiting for Dean to catch up before he opened it and stepped in, indicating for Dean to follow him.

"Whoa" Dean muttered looking around the room with wide eyes. The room was large, almost larger then his master bedroom back at home.

"This is the room Anna's given you while you stay here" Castiel remarked, his eyes fixed on Dean's face again. "Make yourself at home Dean, I'm just across the hall if you need anything" he said. Dean nodded watching as Castiel glanced around the room with a disinterested look before he turned and headed back to the door, stopping with his hand on the handle as he looked back over his shoulder towards Dean. "Oh and Dean?" Castiel said. Dean glanced at him with a questioning look "I do mean anything" he flashed him a wicked smile before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean stared at the door for a moment before he groaned; throwing him self back on the bed.

Jesus he was in trouble.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **


	5. We are going to talk

Just in Time for a Wedding

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters who are mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**This is me fulfilling a promise.**

Overall Summary

**All Dean wants to do is enjoy his two week holiday, get his best man speech right at his brother's wedding and keep that same brother sane before his head explodes from the stress. However it appears that the Bride's brother Castiel has other plans for him…**

Chapter Summary

**Sammy…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester**

**Sam Winchester / Anna Milton**

Chapter Romance

**Sam Winchester / Anna Milton**

* * *

Chapter Five

We are going to talk

* * *

Dean pushed himself up into a seated position, his eyes moving slowly around the room taking in as many details he could. It was a fairly standard room for a guestroom if Dean discounted the actual size of it. It was simple in its design, a room designed for the needs of the individual using it rather than for their comfort. The walls were painted white and were bare of all art and photos, the duvet beneath him was also white while the coverings of the pillows and the cushions which were stacked high on the mattress and the curtains which were currently pulled back to allow the sun and fresh air into the room, were all various shades of dark green, the splash of colour helping to break up the starkness of it all. The overall effect with the dark wooden floorboard was surprisingly pleasant and soothing reminding him of his living room back in South Dakota.

A small smile came to his face as he gave into the desire he had felt from the moment he had entered the room and seen the comfortable looking mattress. He glanced quickly towards the closed door making sure he was still alone before he began bouncing up and down on it, his smile widening into a grin when he felt the resistance against him. He was definitely going to get a good night sleep on it.

Shaking his head, Dean breathed out loudly and pushed himself to his feet, heading over to the small doorway he could see in the corner of the room. He opened it, sticking his head through and rolled his eyes with a huff of amusement when he realised it was a large en-suite decorated in the same colouring as the bedroom. Of course it was an en-suite, it wouldn't have surprised Dean one bit if every bedroom in the place had one. It seemed that sort of place, more like a fancy hotel then an actual home where people lived full time.

He stepped fully into the cool room and flipped on the switch to the side of him, flooding the bathroom with some much needed light. He closed the door behind him, hesitating for a moment before he turned the lock, his shoulder's slumping down in relief at the loud clicking sound.

He walked over to the mirror situated over the sink and looked into it, his green eyes narrowing slightly as he considered his reflection with a critical gaze, moving his face side to side in a considering manner. He looked surprisingly normal in view of the fact that he had just had to endure his worst nightmare of flying on a airplane flight which was too short to consider taking sleeping tablets and a flight where he couldn't turn to alcohol to console him through the trauma. Not only that but he had also had to endure an hour of almost being smothered to death by the sheer amount of sexual tension that had sprung into life between him and Castiel after one simple look.

As far as Dean was concerned he deserved a freaking medal for dealing with both things and still remaining fairly sane.

Shaking his head, he unwound the plug from where it had been wrapped carelessly around the old fashioned tap, putting it in the plughole and turning on the cold tap, his fingertips moving against the cool basin in a random beat while he waited for the sink to fill up with enough water for what he wanted.

Once it has reached the required level, he twisted it off leaving him in silence, Dean glanced once more at his reflection, before he took a deep breath and bent down, plunging his head into the icy water, he slowly opened his eyes under the surface, ignoring the fact that he could feel the water dripping down the back of his neck from where his hair was now drenched. He stayed under for as long as he could, allowing the familiar sensation to sooth him, easing away the rest of his tension before he pushed against the sink, sucking in a much needed breath as he straightened, his eyes locking with his reflection again. He nodded once to himself.

Definitely better.

Dean reached up running a hand through his wet hair before he quickly pulled his damp t-shirt off, bunching the material into a ball and throwing it carelessly onto the floor beside him before he used the water to wash his torso. He pulled the plug out, kicking his t-shirt up and scrunching it up in hand before he headed to the door, unlocking it and stepping into his temporary bedroom.

"DEAN!"

Dean barely had time to blink before his arms were full of Anna Milton, an Anna Milton who was hugging him tightly to her as though her very life depended on the action. Dean rolled his eyes, wrapping his own arms around her and returning the hug, stroking one hand lightly down her long straight red hair before he rested it on her slim shoulder, using the hold to push her away from him.

"Hello Red" he said "Long time no see." He grinned when she made a sound of annoyance, stepping away from him and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Long time no see" she repeated in disbelief. "Dean I haven't seen you in three whole months and that's all you have to say to me? No asking how I am or how work is or anything like that, just a s simple hello Red. I should hit you" she stated before she rolled her eyes. "Why haven't you come to see us before now? Where the hell have you been Dean except obviously at the gym?" she said, her dark eyes dropping away from his face to focus on his chest and abs with an impressed look.

"Put a T-shirt on Dean before she realises she's picked the wrong brother to marry" Sam remarked attracting Dean's attention away from his future sister in law to him. Dean reached out automatically catching the T-shirt Sam threw to him. He quickly pulled it on flashing Anna an amused look at the sound of disappointment she made, before he walked across the room, meeting Sam half way and pulling him into a hug.

"Sammy, Damn it's good to see you" he commented, his arms tightening around his brother. He frowned slightly when he realised that Sam was holding him back tightly, his face buried into the crook of Dean's neck in the same way he had always done when they had been younger and something had upset him. Dean moved his head back, his gaze moving over Sam's face with an increased feeling of concern blooming in the pit of his stomach.

There was definitely something going on here. Something which Dean knew he wouldn't like.

"It's good to see you as well Dean" Sam replied, moving back and clapping his hand down on Dean's shoulder, holding onto it tightly as though he didn't want to let go. "How are things with you? You look great. Sorry we couldn't pick you up earlier like we had originally planned to but-" he stopped speaking, instead shrugging his shoulder with an apologetic look coming to his face.

"But we needed to get the food for the wedding sorted and it was the only slot they could give us" Anna said briskly, walking up to Sam and slipping her arm around his waist, a wide smile coming to her face when Sam automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

"It's no problem" Dean replied with a shrug before he crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side as he watched them carefully. Whatever the problem was it didn't seem to be between Sam and Anna. "You don't need to tell me of all people the importance of food" he pointed out, smiling when they both laughed at the comment.

"Was there any trouble with Castiel picking you up?" Sam asked with a slight frown. Dean shook his head.

"He was slightly late due to traffic but he found me no problem when he got there" Dean answered.

"I bet he did" Anna said quietly with a knowing smile before she clapped her hands together ignoring the questioning look that Dean shot her. "Right well dinner is tonight at seven but I was thinking that we could go out and get some coffee and just catch up without everyone else around. There's a really nice coffee shop down the road and they do this incredible apple pie there, it's literally to die for" she said grinning when Dean nodded instantly at her.

"Incredible apple pie" Dean repeated. "What the hell are we standing around here waiting for then? Lead the way to the pie Red" he said, reaching up and ruffling her hair with his hand, ignoring her sound of outrage as she reached up and tried to smooth the strands down.

"I'll meet the pair of you at the front door in a moment, I've got to grab something from my room quickly" she said, turning away from them and heading out of the room. Dean stared after her for a moment before he turned to look at Sam, unsurprised to find his brother's gaze already fixed on him.

"We're going out just the pair of us after this meal tonight Sammy and we're gonna talk about whatever it is which is troubling you so much." He stated firmly meeting Sam's' hazel eyes directly, daring his brother to tell him that there was nothing wrong with him the same way he always did anytime Dean asked him if something was wrong. Dean's eyebrow rose when Sam merely searched his eyes and nodded his head, a serious look coming to his face as he spoke quietly.

"Yeah Dean" he said reaching up and running his hand through his hair "I'd like that a lot."

Dean blinked watching as Sam turned and headed towards the exit.

There was definitely something wrong and Dean was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
